


Battle Scars

by Instant_apple_juice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other, Suicidal Lance, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Instant_apple_juice/pseuds/Instant_apple_juice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of battle, a soldier tends to ignore injuries and focus on winning. Then, once the soldier has won or escaped, they tend to their wounds.</p>
<p>So when the five paladins of Voltron narrowly escaped several Galra fleets, they noticed exactly what harm was done. </p>
<p>Keith was lucky; he only had scuffed his knees and elbows. Sure, the red paladin had a few cuts here and there, but they were only big enough to rival a paper cut.</p>
<p>Lance, on the other hand, was not so lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

In the heat of battle, a soldier tends to ignore injuries and focus on winning. Then, once the soldier has won or escaped, they tend to their wounds.

 

So when the five paladins of Voltron narrowly escaped several Galra fleets, they noticed exactly what harm was done. 

 

Keith was lucky; he only had scuffed his knees and elbows. Sure, the red paladin had a few cuts here and there, but they were only big enough to rival a paper cut.

 

Lance, on the other hand, was not so lucky.

 

“Stop being such a baby, Lance.” Keith attempted to hold the squirming paladin down to treat the huge gash on his back, but Lance couldn’t help it.

 

“ _But it stiiings_.” Lance whined, clearly not enjoying any of this. 

 

“Lance, I’m going to tell Pidge that you were the one who stole their laptop last week if you don’t stop whining.”

 

After Lance settled down a bit, Keith was finally able to properly clean the gash, and bandaged it quickly before Lance could get another complaint out.

 

A minute of uneasy silence passed, maybe even two. He couldn’t feel Keith’s soft hands lightly brushing his back anymore, which he was actually enjoying. But Lance would never tell him that, not in a million years.

 

And not in a million years would Lance ever expect to see Keith in genuine pain. Sure, Keith had a history of painful injuries, as that comes with the territory of being a paladin of Voltron, but Lance would never expect to see Keith in genuine _emotional_ pain.

 

So when Lance looked up at his fellow paladin, he had to blink a couple times to make sure his vision wasn’t blurred. 

 

He had never seen Keith’s eyes so wide. Just looking at his face was simply heartbreaking. His eyes watering, hands trembling, and stiff posture. Lance needed a moment to process it.

 

“Lance....” The blue paladin could barely make out what Keith was saying.

 

Lance felt a prickling sensation on his shoulders, as if there were a spotlight on them. 

 

_oh...._

 

“These aren’t from battle, are they?” 

 

Lance shifted up into a sitting position and glanced down at the light pink and red lines stretching across his shoulders. There was no way he could explain them without telling Keith that the cocky asshole he saw everyday didn’t know how to love himself. 

 

Keith’s eyes wandered from Lance’s scarred upper chest to his ashamed face.

 

The blue paladin’s vision began to blur slightly.

 

_It’s hard, because nobody would ever love a person who never shuts up, because nobody would ever love a person who’s nothing but scars, because nobody would ever love someone who’s forgetful, clingy, annoying, because-_

 

“Nobody would ever love someone like me.”

 

Vivid memories came rushing back, of the blood splashing up against the tile walls, staining the bright white curtains. He looked down at the gritty exacto knife, which was now covered in red. The thick, red colors flowed from his shoulders, and although the warm water from the shower rinsed the blood off, the cuts were too deep and it kept flowing, splashing. Lance sobbed silently, crouched in the shower, as he always did.

 

He looked up at the red paladin, sniffling, and embraced him tightly.

 

“Lance,” Keith whispered, squeezing him back. “You know what I love about you? I love the way your eyes light up when you go on about how fascinating space is, they kinda sparkle like the constellations you tell me about at 5am, I love how whenever you laugh, everyone can’t help but smile because your happiness is contagious, I love how you get into stupid competitions with everyone, we all get a sense of home, because it’s just so lighthearted and fun, I just-“

 

There were tears streaming down both paladin’s faces at this point. Keith slowly pulled apart from the hug and brushed his hand against the side of Lance’s face, making sure their eyes were locked.

 

“I love _you._ I love you so much Lance, and I’m so glad you’re alive.”

 

Lance leaned in and pulled Keith in closer, closing the gap between them. Both expected the other to pull back reluctantly, but the kiss deepened, fire and ice becoming one.

 

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do that.” Lance whispered breathily. 

 

In the heat of battle, a soldier tends to ignore injuries and focus on winning.  Then, once the soldier has won or escaped, they tend to their wounds.

 

However, in the battle between a soldier and their own self, there is no escape. They may feel frozen in battle, alone and lost, but sometimes, a tiny spark will ignite a fire, and the pain will just melt away.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fanfic ever??? I'm stuck at the airport right now and currently pissed bc Starbucks closes at 2:30. 2:30 PM???? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK??? 
> 
> I don't expect it to be very good because I've never really written anything like this and nobody beta'd (is that the even right term oml end me ) it so yeah rest in peace
> 
> ANywa Y I project myself onto Lance wayy too much what else am I supposed to type here uh
> 
> My tumblr is instant-apple-juice.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm much more active on my Voltron sideblog tho ( id-take-a-mullet-for-you.tumblr.com ) I'm mod keith!!


End file.
